Bad Rain
by Little-Miss-Music95
Summary: Rose and Lissa are F.B.I agents working a case, but they are starting to look very similar to the case that almost took Rose. Is it a copy cat or is he back. and who is he? With the case getting to Rose will Lissa be able to save her best friend before it destroys her? Or will it be to late? All Human. AU R
1. Chapter 1

Hello my pretties n.n Its been a while. I have started this story and I have lost interest on Oh How The Mighty Have Fallen. The main relationship was based on me and the guy I used to date but he has left my life and this story is a moving on thing (hence why the murder may be brutal). There will be no relationship in this, it will just be a story about Rose and Lissa being F.B.I agents working a case that has a troubling past for Rose. I have this picture of how its gonna look in my head and my mates and I have a filming group so im gonna get the director to make this chapter a short film. I'm sorry about the other story. Will probably pick it up later. Anyway I hope you all enjoy this. I don't own Vampire Academy or the songs. They belong to Richelle Mead, Maroon 5, and Slash !];) read and review PLEASE!

"_You are relentless_

_I am defenceless_

_Why did you knock me down tonight?_

_You beat me senseless_

_I just don't get this_

_How many times do I have to try?"_

This is what I needed. Just my best friend and I dancing around my room after exams, just pigging out on chocolate and L&P (_**A/N L&P is a fizzy drink only found in NZ and was made by the gods!**_). Our NCEA level 3 was finished, we have passed High School and we needed to celebrate. We had made my parents go out for the weekend and had pizza delivered with DVDS. This is my version of heaven. It was late; Hayley and I were in our Pyjamas; tank tops and pyjama pants. Hayley had her slutty shorts on and I hand my blue flannel pants on.

"_Your whisper, so clear_

_The world disappeared_

_I've fallen to the darkness_

_It's possible to express_

_How good it feels_

_I'm wrapped up, I'm sealed_

_So tired I'll never be free_

_Oh I don't fight the feeling"_

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. "Turn the music down and stop singing. My phones ringing." I saw a movement of blonde hair and black skinny jeans move towards my docking station, and then the room get quiet. "Hello?"

"Who is this?" Wait what?

"I asked first" It had to be a prank, probably Cherry.

"Who is it?" I pulled the phone away from my ear, and looked at Hayley.

"I don't know, it's probably a prank." She started laughing. I saw the look telling me to play along.

"Who is this? Hayley or Aria?"

"Cherry cut it out, we know its you."

"Wrong. Guess again" The hell?  
"Now I'm creeped out, goodbye mate." I hung up. I got a look from Hayley. "No idea, some perv." My phone vibrated again.

"Hello."

"I said guess. Now, since I know you wont get it I have another question for you. Do you like scary movies?" I knew this line. It was from Scream! Only one of my friends like scary movies and he's out of the country.

"Yea I do, I also like Scream. So I know what u stole that line off, if you don't mind you can find a more interesting story line." I pulled my phone away from my ear to hang up on him.

"I'm gonna get a drink, you want one?" I looked at the L&P and saw it was empty. "Bring up the other bottles. We can just stay up here all night. I looked at the clock by my bed and saw it was only 10:30. "Be right back" Shit. That's not a good thing to say. Rule number 3 of any horror movie is never say be right back. Because you wont. My friends are idiots. She had walked down the hallway and was gone from my sight. My phone vibrated again.

"Your friends are idiots. Never say be right back, because she wont." Shit! I ran downstairs and couldn't see Hayley anywhere.

"Hayley? You ok?" I stopped moving, I held my breath, and I waited for some sound that wasn't from me.

"She's not here Aria… but I am" I knew that voice. I'm screwed. I took a step towards the kitchen.

"_Get back in my life_

_Come knock on my door_

_What I'm looking for, I think you should know_

You started a fire, burned me to the floor

_Please don't resist anymore, I'll never leave you alone"_

The music suddenly stopped.

"Are you up there Hayley?" I took a step towards my room. I was sweating, I was so scared.

"_Bloodlust tonight, bite my tongue and hold it in._

_From deep inside, she aches for every part of him._

_In the rapture of the midnight sun_

_She is longing for immortal love._

_New moon hangs high, tell me will it ever end?"_

Of course this song. Bad rain. It's dark enough for a slasher montage and what I'm guessing happened to Hayley. I changed my path and headed towards the kitchen again. I screamed. I found Hayley on the floor with the phone in her hand. Her head seemed to have been smashed in, and she was gutted. I started heaving. I was going to be sick.

"_Here comes the Bad Rain,_

_Falling from an aching heart._

_Here comes the Bad Rain,_

_Don't know when its gonna stop._

_She's somewhere else, should be lying next to me._

_Under the spell, tangled in her ecstasy._

_From her veins she gave a streaming life._

_Let him prey on her like a sacrifice_

_Still she denies everything so brazenly_"

I knew I had to get out of the house before he got me. If I went upstairs I wouldn't make it out alive. As I reached the door I heard manic laughter. I had to leave. He knew where I was. I was crying and my tears were blurring my vision. Then the lights went off. Oh god help me. I put my hand on the door handle and it turned it. My greatest fear was confirmed, the door was locked. The laughter continued. I ran towards the back door and I heard him singing.

"_Here comes the Bad Rain,_

_Falling from an aching heart._

_Here comes the bad rain,_

_Don't know when its gonna stop._

_And so it ends, kisses me and kills the lights._

_The living dead always leave her satisfied._

_Here comes the Bad Rain, _

_Falling from an aching heart._

_Here comes the bad rain,_

_Don't know when its gonna stop._

_Here comes the Bad Rain, _

_Falling from an aching heart._

_Here comes the bad rain,_

_Don't know when its gonna stop." _

I ran and hid under the kitchen table. The tablecloth was long enough to hide my body from him as I heard his heavy footsteps. I was enclosed in darkness as I heard him drag his knife across the bench.

"Come on Aria, it will be easier for you to come out of hiding and let me take what is rightfully mine. Come on love, you know its what you want. Hayley only stood in our way and now we can be together, forever." I covered my mouth to stop him hearing me.

"You can't hide from me baby." That pet name always gave me the creeps. He stopped walking around the kitchen. He can't see me under here. He won't know I'm here, he can't know.

"Hello Aria, I've missed you."


	2. Chapter 2

Here we go kiddies! Chapter two! I wrote most of this in my psychology class, we had a reliever so we didn't do anything. Just so you know I am still in high school then I'm off to university. :D SO can you guys please review, I need to know what you think about any of this. Is it too much, is it not enough? I hope I got my facts right, haven't read the books in a while. Lissa is going to be based on my girl Hannah who is pure awesome. This chap going to reveal a bit of Rose's past and yea! I don't own VA or No more Heroes, which is the song at the beginning. Belongs to Richelle mead and Slash! BYE my pretties. Enjoy !];)RPOV

"_Took a shot in the dark_

_Though the aim was true_

_Still it missed the mark_

_As we wait for a hero we can't find_

_Now I know, now I realize_

_It's a hard line_

_Once you cross you're on your own_

_But I won't lie, I'm not satisfied_

We can't wait much longer"

I pulled up to the house where I had been instructed to go. I stopped singing along to Slash and turned off the engine. I saw Lissa waiting for me with two coffees in her hands. No one had told me any details about the crime scene yet. I pulled my long brown hair into a ponytail. I stepped out of my 1965 Chevy Impala and walked over to Lissa.

"What have we got today?" I questioned her. She gave me a concerned look. Lissa had been my best friend ever since we were in primary school and out teacher tried to make us write our full names on all our books. Who ever thought it was a good idea to make a 5 year old, who had anger management problems, write out Rosemary Hathaway and not expect a book thrown at her head was an idiot. I felt sorry for Lissa having to write Vasilisa Dragamore out in full. I also called our teacher fascist, I didn't know what it meant but it seemed to fit at the time. Lissa has always looked like a model, her small build and amazing emerald eyes and her platinum blonde hair was permanently straight.

"One victim, Hayley Waine, aged 18. Just passed high school yesterday. Her had had been smashed with a frying pan and she was gutted. Her friend's mother found her in her friend's bedroom, yet the blood was found in the kitchen. Then it gets strange"

"So someone moved her, what's the strange part."

"Her friend is nowhere to be found. Aria Williams aged 18. Her parents were out for the weekend so the girls could wind down from exams. Her body hasn't been found but in a closer inspection of the house there was a 'help me' craved under the kitchen table."

"What aren't you telling me Lissa?" she looked worried.

"There was a note in blood on the wall. Its for you." Shit. It can't be him. I shot him. Granted the body was never found but I shot him in a place that should kill him. I touched the scar on my neck, the reminder that every day was a blessing. Two years ago I was almost killed by a serial killer, we named him Slash due to the fact he always played a song that had the guitarist Slash and his crime scenes always looked like a slasher film. He took a liking to me. He told me he loved me, my curves, my Turkish skin that showed my ancestry, and my long brown hair that "went on for days" He loved it yet he kept me held in a storage locker for 6 months. It was sound proofed so no one would find me. I managed to escape and two weeks later he found me again and tried to slit my thought. He missed all the major arteries and for that I'm thankful.

"Lets go Lissa." We walked inside the house and I saw the note that shocked me.

Hello Rose, Long time no see…Kind of. I know about your life Rosie. I took our daughter and if you want more children I will get us more. Hurry Rose, The longer you take the more I do.

DPOV

I saw two girls walk right into my crime scene. I was still in charge of this and no one was aloud through those doors. I noticed one of the girls, The brown haired one whose dark jeans hung low on her hips and her white tank top clinging to her curves, freeze when she saw the note on the wall. Why would that shock her?  
"Who are you? And what are you doing on my crime scene" The blonde one looked at me, as if she just noticed me for the first time.

"The better question is who are you?" The brown haired girl questioned me without turning her head from the note. I could understand why if her name was Rose, but its not likely.

"I'm Dimitri Belikov, and this is my crime scene. Now who are you two?" I was getting pissed off.

"I'm Lissa and this is Rose, we are with the FBI and this is now our crime scene." I scoffed. She pulled out her badge and I stepped back fuming. How could Tasha not tell me this? The FBI had to inform police departments before they took over crime scenes and Tasha was meant to call me.

"Im guessing your boss didn't tell you? Who is your boss, we will call them and inform them we are here and to give you a pay rise." Is she serious?  
"Her name is Tasha Ozera" A flash of recognition went across her face but it suddenly left, her face becoming emotionless and unreadable.

"Sparkys Aunt, Liss." Who's sparky? Rose seemed to read my mind.

"My adopted brother, his parents died when he was young and my mother was having bad feelings about leaving her only child with nannies all the time so bought me a brother. Then we were sent to boarding school." She still hadn't looked at me. Lissa had stepped out of the room and I walked over to Rose.

"What does it mean? He's watching Rose and Aria is his daughter?" She nodded. She never took her eyes off the note. Lissa walked back into the room and nodded at me.

"Can you show me the body?"

"Yeap, its upstairs." I took a step towards the stairs.

"Come on Rose." Lissa walked ahead of me and I finally asked the question I wanted to for a while.

"Do you know who the notes for?" She glanced at me, as if she was taking me in. I noticed a scar under her chin.

"Its for me."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello again. It has come to my attention my ex read the 1st chapter, but I'm not sure if he would be reading this. If he is I would like to apologize for making it seem like I was going to kill you in this, I'm not. Also I started writing this before we broke up and before you met your new girlfriend. So names are coincidence. Anyway I hope you all enjoy this chap. Longest yet :D Plus a flashback for all of you who were wondering what happened to her two years ago. I also would like to thank evilneevil for reviewing. Please review! Also don't review 'but she was in a storage locker' I know what I wrote people, calm the farm! So yea, I will stop rambling I don't own VA or the song. VA is by the lovely Richelle Mead and the song is Slash!**_

**ONE WEEK LATER**

**RPOV**

I was sitting on my bed reading the case file and waiting for Adrian to call and say he had a new crime scene for me. I knew he had killed again. It was his pattern. One new kill a week. There was still no sign of Aria anywhere and we had searched all week. Adrian had struck a deal with Tasha making sure Dimitri would be working with us. I'm pretty sure that Adrian just wanted to get with Tasha, but Tasha wants Dimitri. To much drama, hence why I just give up with relationships. I was looking over the interviews and I discovered from her mother that she had been stalked. No one had ever seen who this guy was but he had called the house a lot. Looking at her phone records he had at least seven other numbers and called her at different times every day. Looking at a photo of her she looked a lot like me when I was 18. I heard my phone go off.

"Hey Adrian. What you got for me?" Adrian had been my boss for 5 years.

"Two victims, Dana and Zane Garret. Dana was 16, Zane was 20. He was visiting his younger brother and sister for the weekend. He's a psychology major." That didn't add up.

"But Dana and Zane are dead. Whose the younger brother?"

"James Garret. Dana's twin. We also found a note on the wall again. If you don't want to go Rosie you don't have to." I sighed. He knew me and he knew nothing was going to stop me going to that house.

"Will be there in 10 minutes."

"Lissa will meet you there." I hung up and walked towards my brother's dark room. The loser was probably watching Star Wars again. It's is mini tradition he had on the anniversary of his parents death.

"Sparky, I gotta go. New crime scene." He opened the door and just looked at me.

"Is it him? You gotta be honest Rosie." How did he know, was my mask slipping around him. Of coarse it was. He was my weakness. After mum 'bought' him we had an instant connection, as if we had been brother and sister from the beginning. My mask of no emotions was created after my best friend had been killed when I was seven, and then after I found out who my dad was. I had arrested him for drug possession and we found my birth certificate in his house. His name was Abe and my therapist told me I had Daddy issues the proceeded to hit on me, and I hit back. Lets just say he won't be going outside with the scar on his face. Christian and Lissa where the only people who had seen behind the mask in the last 20 years.

"Yea Christian it's him again. I'm being safe. Always with Lissa, never on my own." He nodded at he. He handed me my gun.

"Stay safe bud." He hugged me and went back into his room. His black hair disappeared into the darkness.

LATER

I arrived at the house at found Lissa with coffee and donuts. Legend!

"Did Adrian tell you anything?"

"Yea, Two vic's. One missing boy, James." We walked towards the house until a cute ginger guy with freckles stopped us. A shiver went down my spine when I saw him. I knew this guy from somewhere, but where?

"What do you two think you are doing at my crime scene? These aren't open to the public" Lissa and I pulled out our badges and he took them off us to get a closer look. His blue shirt hugging his muscles. Damn he's hot.

"Does my boss know your taking over this case?" How does he not know? Was Tasha that slack? Or was something else going on?

"Tasha knew since last week. This has been our case for two years." He gave me a puzzled look but shook it off.

"Come in then." He looked at me "Rose, is the note for you? I'm Mason by the way"

"Yea Mason it is for me." He shot me an apologetic look. He was a nice guy, I must be on edge. I grabbed of the doughnuts from Lissa. Heaven on earth, jam filled. We walked into the house and I notice Dimitri in the other room. The note had all of my attention.

Rosie, You still haven't found me. I'm upset, hurt even. I needed a son, just to balance up the family. He may even follow in my footsteps. I cant wait until I see you again, then our family will be whole. Don't forget our vows. Love you.

The last part got to me. Our vows. I still hadn't told Lissa about that. She asked many questions when I escaped and I could never tell her about the vows. I pulled myself away from the wall and went upstairs and found Dana's room. The red curtains were pulled and her white sheets had blood splatter across them. Her Ipod was still plugged in and was still playing, but only faintly. I turned it up and recognised the song immediately.

"**The fire started long ago**

**The flames burn down still embers glow**

**So charred and black **

**There's nothing left to burn, to burn." **

Jesus Christ, this was his favourite song. I may have never seen his face but he opened up a lot to me. Lissa turned to me and stared at me.

"Its his favourite, I'm next."

"**We had the same dream**

**Lived life to the extreme**

**A loaded gun jammed by a rose.**

**The thorns are not around your head**

**Your ego cut you till you bled**

**You cannot crucify the dead**

**To me your dead, yeah"**

I turned it off after that. I couldn't last any longer. The song was bringing back memories of the room I had been trapped in.

FLASHBACK

I opened my eyes for the first time with a killer headache. I hadn't been drinking the night before, what happened. It was all coming back to me. I was leaving Lissa's apartment and the lights went off in the parking garage. I was blind. That's all I remember. Not even being hit in the head or a rag put in front of my face. I pulled my hands away from my head and looked around. There was a screen on the wall and a single bed up against another wall. I was on a couch in the middle of the room. I saw my door was open and heard music from down a hallway. I went to investigate.

"_The future isn't set in stone_

_Decisions past leave you alone_

_Betrayed us all with your own selfish greed._

_Your greed, yeah._

_New soldiers now stand_

_At your beck and command_

_Recruits they're bought and paid by you."_

I knew the song. I had listened to it a week ago, at the last victims house. It was the first time I found a note. The time before we had found pictures of me working and at home. I walked down the hall and saw a man reading a western novel with a mask on.

"Good morning love. How was your sleep?" What was he talking about?

"Where am I?"

"Your home Rosie. You've been hunting me for months. 16 deaths before I got your attention, but that's the end for me. I'm going to quit cold turkey. Now that I have you baby. Get comfortable baby, wedding tomorrow." He sounded excited. That was when I realised the real threat behind all of this. I had to escape.

END FLASHBACK

I still hadn't said anything to Lissa about my 'Husband'. I had to get Christian out of the house. He couldn't die because of me. I know he would. This man was ruthless, and out of control. And I was next.

**LATER THAT DAY**

**SPOV (Slash POV)**

I saw her let her brother leave the house, she was alone. Good. Let the games begin.

**A/N So….Who is it?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello people. Do not kill me! I am really sorry about not updating I just finished exams, and I'm writing this on the boat trip for a small 'Holiday'. Someone is playing the ukulele up the front. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter, plus a shout out to my adoptive sister Hannah! Love you girly. I hope you guys are having fun. Please review this as it encourages my writing. Will see you guys later! xoxo**

**Little-Miss-Music95**

RPOV

I walked into my house after I dropped Christian at Lissa's place for the night. They were dating and I wasn't going to put Lissa's happiness on the line if I kept Christian over night. I went to the fridge and grabbed myself a Vodka Cruiser I found in Christians bar fridge. I only have one of these if I want something sweet for a change. I sat on the couch and waited for him. The lights went off, as I was finishing off my drink.

"Hello Slash. It's been a while. You took your time." I heard him laugh.

"I've been planning this for a while my sweet. I'm sorry for hurting you when you left me, I was just angry baby." He walked towards me. His combat boots making his footsteps heavy, adding to the premise of his power.

"Now Rose, we have two options. You can come with me, or we can make this fun. Your choice baby." I knew he wouldn't let me go with him, it takes away the pleasure he is having in watching me squirm.

"I better start running, shouldn't I?" He nodded. His mask was still on his face, hiding his appearance from me. I thought I saw a ginger hair peek out of the baseball hat he had on. I hadn't gotten to know Mason very well but I noticed a strange vibe when I first saw him. It was as if I knew him before. I stood up from my spot on the couch and ran towards Christian's room. I heard his footsteps behind me. Thud, Thud, Thud. He was gaining on me. I turned the corner and pressed my back up against the wall. There was enough room for me to be hidden. I could still hear his footsteps behind me. I was going to wait until he got past me and veer off into my own room. I heard the Thudding stop. I knew he wasn't beside me. His footsteps started again, Heading towards the opposite end of the house. I made a brake for it towards Christian's room. I slammed the door behind me and hid in the wardrobe. I knew there was a crawlspace under the bed that he would probably look under.

"Have you profited to my cold and shallow ways

I'm the Devil you keep inside

'Cause it's all I can do to stay silent and remain

Watching all of your days pass you by."

A hand gabbed me and covered my mouth. I tried to bite down on the skin but he had curved his hand away from my teeth. His grip tightened around my waist.

"Shhhhhh Rose, don't fight this anymore. It's futile. I knew your plan from the beginning." His voice seemed different. It might just be the fear that had started creeping though my body. My body switched into fight or flight mode and I raised my foot and hit him right between the legs. He didn't fall; he stayed against me and tightened his grip.

"Rosie, Rosie, Rosie, Rosie. What are we going to do with you? Did you forget your vows baby girl? To have and to hold? For richer or for poorer? For each and every kill? I remember them; I have them all on tape too. Now come with me before this gets difficult." He pressed the knife into my waist, drawing blood. I knew I had lost.

"I'll go with you."

LATER

I woke up in a bed with the covers wrapped around me. I shot up and assessed my surroundings. The room was dimly lit and I waited for my eyes to adjust with the darkness. The duvet was black with another blanket on top; it was keeping me warm from the firdget winter air. The room was big, bigger than the room I was in when he bought me here the first time. I pulled the blanket off me and put my feet towards the floor. I saw the light streaming from the door frame. The carpet I was standing on was plush, it felt really good between my toes, it was soft and I knew that if I had to share a room with him I would be sleeping here. I walked towards the doorway and pulled the door handle.

"But the time has come

To throw your Halo down

We may never live forever

So you better live for now

Don't deny it

What you need ain't in the clouds

Here it comes, Here it comes

Time to dirty up your Halo."

I followed the music down the hallway that was still burned into my mind. I had run down here before I was moved. I passed the gym and the pool. I peered into the open door and saw Aria sleeping in my old room. I kept walking and went into the living room. He was reading again, he always is when I wake up.

"Hello sweetie, how was your sleep?" He always knew I was there, he was never wrong.

"It was fine. Why did you change my room? It was my privet space." He put the book down and turned to face me. He let out a sigh and I knew I was in trouble.

"You selfish bitch, where would our daughter sleep?! Or our son?! Do you not find me attractive? Baby? Am I not good enough for you anymore?" He grabbed my neck and pulled me close to him. He pulled me towards his chest and I could feel his warmth. If he wasn't holding me here against my will we could be very happy together.

"What's going on here?" I turned my head and saw Aria standing n the doorway. She looked confused and scared.

"Who are you? Are you like me?" That pissed him off. He pushed me away and stalked towards her. I feared for her, I had never met this girl and I feared for her life. I knew that he was violent.

"Leave her alone and I wont fight you any more. Just step away from her."

I saw her back towards the corner, she must know his wrath.

"She's not like you, she is why you are here. She's the reason that I do all I do, I had to grab her attention somehow. She's your new mother." She looked towards me, she was disgusted. I didn't want this. I never had. He waved in her direction and dismissed her. He turned towards me and stared at me.

"Can I trust you yet Rosie? Are you going to run again?" I shook my head, if I left he would go after Christian and Lissa. None of my friends would be safe, even my mother would be in trouble and I had no idea where she lived. My father would be in trouble as well. He always knew about my life and it scared me.

"Can I trust you enough to show you who I am? Baby? If I do you will never leave this house. Not even to see your brother or Lissa." I knew I shouldn't nod, but I did. The curiosity about the man who had been infatuated with me for years took over all my common sense. He pulled back the mask to show a face I knew all to well. How could he do this to me? I gasped and he smirked at me. Now I now how he knew, he was one of my best friends, and he betrayed me. How could he?

"Now you cant leave me my love. Your here forever, with me. No escape."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again! This chapter is my shortest yet but a lot happens. There is no song this time but I hope you enjoy all of this. I forgot to say that I dont own Vampire Acadamy or the song wich was Halo by Slash. Sorry guys. You should listen to all the songs I put in these because they are epic. I may have a lack of updates or writing so im sorry! If you dont like what im writing lately its because my mind is on a million different things. Most of it is boy trouble :/ but if things go well my other story will be updated by saturday NZ time. Anyway LOVE ALL OF YOU! Please review, it encourage what you want in my story. Bye my pretties**

**Little-Miss-Music95**

RPOV

Adrian, oh no. I was at a loss for words. How could he? Then his words sunk in. Those two words terrified me. No escape. I had accepted my fate when he caught me, but those words seemed to brake me. What was I going to do now. I knew who he was, I had knowen him for a long time. I grew up with him, I told him everything. Thats how he knew what I was going to, how he knew all about me.

"How could you do this to me? I trusted you! When you took me the first time I went to your house to have ice cream and to calm down! Why would you do this?!" He looked at me as if I bored him, as if I wasnt worth his time.

"It wasnt just me Rosie, I had help. Did u really think one man could do all this? Its not possible."

"What are you talking about Adrian?" He smirked again.

"I'm not the only one who loves you Rosie, there are more. Can you guess who they are? If you can guess I may let you see your son." My son? Did he mean James?

"James is not my son, he is a boy who you stole and killed his family! His real mother is terrified that you are going to come back and kill her next! I do not have children, I now have two kids who have been taken from their familes and are probably scared for their lives as a crazed psychopath has taken them!" I was angry now, how could he do this to other people. I understood giving myself up for the lives of other innocent people, but these two were still teenages. She was 16 and he was 18.

"Say hello to your son Rosie." He tilted his head in my dorection and I turned around to see a young boy standing in the doorway.

"Mum?" He looked hurt, what had Adrian done to this boy? Why did he call me Mum?

"James, I'm not your mother. I'm Rose Hathaway, not Hannah Garrett." He shook his head.

"Hannah Garrett never loved me. Dad told me you would love me if I did something for you, why dont you love me Mum?" What had Adrian done to the poor boy?  
"If you walk out the front door with Adrian, and you do what he tells you to I wont love you. I will be upset. Please do not upset me." I knew what I had to do, if I got his trust I could keep him safe. If I have to be his Mum or he will do what Adrian is doing now.

"He's coming with us today Rosie. All of us are going to this one. Aria is going to have lunch ready by the time we get back." I knew not to fight him, he was violent.

ONE YEAR LATER

Adrian had finally gotten home, Aria had dinner ready and James was watching the rugby. I still wasnt used to all of this. Adrain made sure that I slept in the bed, he took the floor. I was starting to have feelings for him, but I shoved them back when I realised he had taken me. I had been there for a year and the only part of the outside world I saw was when I had been taken out for the first kill. Adrian realised my concionce would not let me kill anyone so they started leaving me home.

"Hello my love, how was your day?" He walked towards me and kissed my forhead. We become the perfect family, almost. The fact that my 'daughter' was 7 years older than me didnt seem to matter.

"It was ok, I cleaned the house with Aria and James played XBox most of the day. It was relaxing. What about you?" He smiled at me, he stopped smirking a long time ago.

"We are still searching for you," He tapped me nose when he said you. "and Lissa is pregnant. Shes 6 months along and its a baby girl. She will be called Rose. Isnt that sweet?" He sounded happy. He turned to look at James and rolled his eyes.

"James my boy we have another kill tonight. Get ready" James leaped off the couch and I saw the excitement in his brown eyes. James had been brainwashed from the very beginning.

"Yes dad! Love you Mum bye!" He ran towards his room. I heard Aria giggle behind me, she had growen to love her brother. She was part of this screwed up family and there was no way we were going to get out of here.

"Mum, can I have a sister? A real one not another girl that Dad takes, one from the both of you. I know it's what dad wants, please Mum?" What was she saying? That she wanted Adrian and I to get together?

"No Aria. Am I the only sane person in this household? Adrain took us away from our families and killed those around us!" She looked as if I had slapped her.

"Dont lie to me, Adrian saved us. We were lost and he saved all of us you slefish BITCH" she reached out to slap me, I grabbed her wrist before it made contact with my face and pulled her towards me.

"Do not talk to me like that, I am your mother and you know your father has a temper." I whispered in her ear. I heard applouse behind us. I turned around and saw Adrian standing in the doorway. I let Aria go and walked over to Adrian.

"Is there any chance I can go with you instead of James? I dont like being away from you." He smirked at me and pulled me towards our room. I knew how to survive here, I needed to accept that I was his and he wouldnt let anyone else touch me.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello again. Sorry its been a while, but have not been inspired to write. OHTMHF will not be continued as the relationship is completly over. I hope you all enjoy this chapter as it does lead to another one. I have exam prep coming up so i wont write again untill december and i am really sorry. Anyway i wanna give my Ginja a shout out and Mrs. Prow! they are my best friends ands have helped me out alot with what has happened lately. I love you all and i alos have a new youtube obssession named PewDiePie! he is amazing. I dont own VA or Enter Sandman. Ok PLEASE REVIEW. Chapter 7 will not be published untill i have 10 reviews people!

LittleMissMusic95 ^-^

ONE YEAR LATER

I do not like sitting around the house...alone...after exams. Its frustrating. My job just hired a complete perv who doesn't stop staring at me while I'm working and then I got fired. My parents were out for the night and I chose to stay home. I decided to get a drink downstairs. I walked towards my door and grabbed the door handle when suddenly my iPod turned on. The most familiar riff came on over the speakers.

Say your prayers little one  
Don't forget my son  
To include everyone.  
I tuck you in  
Warm within  
Keep you free from sin  
'Till the sandman he comes.

I had left my IPod on the dock downstairs after Mum and Dad left. I walked towards the music that filled my ears and saw the lights flash off.  
"Shit!" I whispered under my breath. I was getting scared now. The music got louder. The lights flickered back on. I released the air that I had no idea I was holding.

Sleep with one eye open  
Gripping your pillow tight.

I heard those words sung. They were the words that always haunted me, no matter how many times I had heard the song.  
"Whoever you are you have 30 seconds before I beat the living daylights out of you. This is MY house and you are going to feel MY wrath! 20 seconds!"  
I heard laughter, it was mocking me. I sprinted towards the phone, it was in the other room. Just my luck. I got towards the door and feel. Face first into the hardwood floor.

Exit light  
Enter night  
Take my hand  
We're off to never never land

The lights were off again. I lifted my head and brushed my ginger hair away from my face. I saw a hand reach out to pull me up.

Something wrong, shut the light  
Heavy thoughts tonight  
And they aren't of snow white  
Dreams of war  
Dreams of lies  
Dreams of dragons fire  
And of things that will bite, yeah

I stood up and saw a woman. She was smiling at me.  
"Hello Heidi. How are you today?" I was starting to get scared.  
"Who are you and how do you know my name?" I heard heavy footsteps behind me. I whip my head around and see a man, he is taller than the girl.  
"We have been watching you for a while, haven't we sweetheart?" She had walked behind me and pulled my arm out. I started breathing heavily. I was terrified for my life.  
"Now Rosie I know what your thinking. Do you want to do the honors?" I felt her nod behind me. She stepped away from me and he switch positions with her. She walked off to the kitchen.  
"She wont be long Heidi, this will be fast. Unless shes annoyed. Which she probably is." She sauntered back into the room with a big sharp knife. She twirled it and it picked up the light, blinding me. The man pulled my arm out from my side, showing it off to her.  
"Where should I start baby? Wrist to throat?" I felt him nod. She pushed the blade into my arm and started running it towards my throat. I felt blood leave my body and a sharp pain through my body. This is how I die. To Metallica, and by the knife I dropped on my Mums foot when I was 12. My life flashed before my eyes as I accepted my death.  
"Your not dyeing today Heidi, You will carry a message to a woman named Vasilissa Dragamir. Tell her Rose is still alive, but shes not the same girl she used to know. Find Christian Ozera and tell him that all of this is his fault." she smirked and knocked me out.


	7. The Escape

**Hey Guys. Nobody seems to be reviewing this and but I know that people are reading it. If I keep getting readers and no reviews then I will keep writing how I like and I wont change. Review if you dont like a chapter or arent happy with how the story is going. I am gonna start naming these chapters. This one is called The Escape. You shall see why at the end. This chapter is set one month after the last one and if any spelling errors are found then I am sorry but the laptop has no spell check. I wanna shout out to my Ginja and my Curly. They are like sisters to me and I love you to bits girls. :D I dont own VA or the songs. They belong to MCR and Labrynth. I hope you enjoy, please Review peeps!**

**Little-Miss-Music-95**

LPOV

_**Cowgirl, cowgirl why'd you leave me high and dry  
You had a heart but then you put a hole in mine**_

Listen - I wanna break down  
You don't understand the damage you've done now  
Let me remind you that I had a heart and you came inside  
Turned the whole place upside down

Now I'm going out of my mind  
Rocking chair, mental asylum  
Everyone dressed in white  
I really think I lost it this time  
Yeah, I wanna break down  
You don't understand the damage you've done now  
Let me remind you that boys don't cry  
Isn't it clear that I need treatment? 

I danced around my kitchen with Christan. He moved in after Rose was taken, knowing she was taken from that house confinced him to leave. I hummed along with the song as I hugged my boyfriend close. He had been my rock after Rose left.

"I love you so much Lissa. I know we havent been together for a long time but I wanna be with you. I love everything about you. Will you-" The phone rang. It was work. He knew it was important, but I saw it pissed him off. What was he gonna ask me? I cleared the thought from my mind and answered the phone. It was Adrian.

"Lissa, you gotta come into work. New case, bring Christian." I was confused.

"Why boss?" He sighed.

"Its about Rose."

_**Yeah, I wanna break down  
You don't understand the damage you've done now  
Let me remind you that boys don't cry  
Isn't it clear that I need treatment? **_

_**LATER**_

RPOV

I rubbed my stomach. I hadnt told Adrian I was pregnant yet, he would be so happy. I know I was. I just had to wait until he came home. We went on a mind game two months ago and I knew it would be fun. The Heidi girl probably doesnt remember me, I went to her school once to talk about enrolling for the F.B.I. She seemed to innocent and I knew we could use that to minipulate Lissa and Christian. The plan has been set and we knew how to exicute it. We had planned this all year. I wanted to celebrate. I pushed play on the ipod. The kids were locked away for the night so I could enjoy my alone time.

_**Well, it rains and it pours when you're out on your own  
If I crash on the couch can I sleep in my clothes?  
'Cause I've spent the night dancing I'm drunk, I suppose  
If it looks like I'm laughing I'm really just asking to leave**_

This alone, you're in time for the show  
You're the one that I need, I'm the one that you loathe  
You can watch me corrode like a beast in repose  
'Cause I love all the poison away with the boys in the band

I've really been on a bender and it shows  
So why don't you blow me a kiss before she goes? 

Adrian walks through the door and smiles when he hears his favorite song. He walks towards me and grabs me around the waist.

"Hello my sweet, how are you today?" I smiled as he spun me around.

"I'm good, I have big news babe" He looks at me confused, how could he have no idea?

"I am preg-" At that moment the door was thrown open. Adrian stood infrount of me, protecting me from the unwanted introuder. I gasped when I saw Lissa burst through the door followed by a F.B.I team. What are they doing here! Everything was going to be perfect! Lissa was going to think Adrian had died and we would be free to live the lives we desereved. He turned to me and whispered to me.

"Run, you know where to go. Leave the kids, they know what to do. You need to get out of here, protect my baby." I stared at him, I couldnt leave him. He looked at me and nodded, I know he will be fine. I turned and ran down the hall. I went into the main room. I locked the door behind me and went towards the wardrobe. There was a crawl space that could only be found if you knew where it was. I opened it as soon as I heard banging on the door. They were going to break it down. Why would they want to ruin what I have with Adrian. I jumped into the crawl space and the opening closed just as they entered the room. I followed the underground tunnel and saw the fork. I followed the right tunnel until I saw a ladder. I heard people arguing above me, it sounded like Aria and James. I opened the hatch and they fell silent.

"What are you two doing?" Aria looked ashamed and James avoided eye contact.

"James said you called the police." James looked as if Aria had slapped him. How could he think I would do that to them. I walked up to them and slapped him.

"How dare you?! I have cared for you all year, I am carrying your younger sibling and you think I would betray all of you like that?!" He looked depressed.

"You betrayed Dad when you went on that kill and didnt finish what you started." I slapped him again.

"Your father and I have a plan. We were going to fake Adrians death and escape, so we can live in Spain where no one knows who we are and we can live. So next time you think I would sell everyone out like that I will kick your ass, you are my son and you will not disrespect me like that. Aria, thank you for telling me. I knew you would not backstab me like your brother." Aria smiled at me, knowing that she had done the right thing. I haved over to James to come here. He looked beside himeslf. I pulled him and Aria into a hug, we had all lost the important man in our lives to my past. I knew how to fix this, I knew what I ahd to do. For Adrian. For our unborn child. For James and for Aria.


End file.
